


Mutual Desire

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart is cornered by his two scientific advisors, discovering he has something they both want. And perhaps, he wants the same from them.
Relationships: Third Doctor/Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart/Liz Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Mutual Desire

“Miss Shaw?” Alistair asked in surprise as he entered his office to the sight of the woman in one of the desk chairs. “What are you still doing here?” He had come in to grab a few things before going home for the night.

“I would’ve thought that obvious, me being in your office,” Liz responded with a little smirk.

“It couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning?”

Liz shook her head. “You have something I want, Brigadier.”

Alistair sighed slightly. “I’ve already told you about that raise you asked for. I can’t just do it without permission and the budget, so-“

Liz stood. “That would be nice, but no, I’m not here about that.”

Alistair nearly took a step back at the expression on Liz’s face. Expectant, mischievous, and… he couldn’t be interpreting it correctly. “Then… what are you here for?”

“You.”

The answer was simple. Too simple and vague. “Me? What do you mean, me?”

Liz took two steps forward, and her grin widened as Alistair again almost took a step back. But he stood his ground, to her approval. “Come now, Alistair. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

For a quick second, Alistair’s mind got stuck on her calling him by his first name. She hadn’t before. He cleared his throat. “Haven’t noticed?”

Liz laughed a little. “You’re making this difficult, you know.”

Alistair wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing, but didn’t have the time to figure out a good response.

“Tell me, what do you think of me?” Liz sat on the edge of the desk and looked up at the man’s face. “My appearance, specifically.”

Alistair’s mouth opened, but not to speak. Was she really asking him this? The sound that finally came from him was a nervous, “Ah…”

“Surely you have an opinion?” Liz encouraged.

“You’re… you’re far more than just a pretty face.”

“Yes, I thank you for saying that before, to that general. But it’s just the two of us here. You can say more.”

Alistair glanced to the mostly-closed door, hoping no one would come in and see or hear anything. “You’re intelligent, spirited, resilient… But, Miss Shaw, this is hardly the most appropriate-“ He cut himself off as she quickly approached him.

“That’s alright. Like I said, I’ve noticed.”

Liz Shaw was attractive, but Alistair had been perfectly content to admit that only to himself. He thought his… looks at and fondness for her had been discreet. But apparently not discreet enough.

“And like I also said, I’m here for you.” She emphasized the point by running her hand down his arm.

Alistair didn’t withdraw from her touch, even though he knew he should. “Miss Shaw…” Though he wasn’t sure what he was going to say.

“You can call me Liz.”

“Liz…” Did he really have this right, that she wanted him? She hadn’t given any indication before. Or perhaps she had, and he’d missed it. He shuddered slightly as she placed her other hand on his chest. “This is hardly appro-“

“Appropriate? I know. Thing is, Alistair, at the moment, I don’t really care.”

Then she kissed him. She went up on tiptoe, took his face in her hands to pull him down, and kissed him.

Alistair was too stunned to even really think. All he knew was that her lips were on his and her hands held his head in place.

A moment later, somehow feeling too long and too short at the same time, she pulled away and stared at him expectantly. “Well?” she prompted.

“Miss Shaw- Liz… I mean…” Alistair stammered.

“You’re not protesting?” Liz giggled slightly at the man’s speechless state.

Alistair shook his head, even though he knew he should’ve nodded.

“Good.” Liz pulled him into another kiss.

Alistair let himself respond to it this time, answering her pressure with his own. He was tentative, hesitant, but responded all the same. His hands at his sides moved forward, intending to go to her waist, but they awkwardly stopped halfway and stayed in the air.

It took Liz giving them a second to breathe and making the third kiss deeper for Alistair’s hands to gain confidence and touch her. They came upon her sides, and slid down to settle on her waist. If anyone walked in on him kissing one of his scientific advisors…

That thought only had a second to be known before Liz’s hand going down to his chest chased it away. She lightly pushed him back, while still continuing the kiss. One of his hands slid up to caress the side of her neck.

“For shame, Alistair.”

Alistair spun around, hindered by the new pair of arms that were wrapping around him at the same time. “Doctor!” The other man’s face was close, too close now. He could see every detail that accompanied that maddening grin. His first instinct was to push himself out of the Timelord’s hold, but somehow, he couldn’t quite bring himself to fully commit to the action. “What are you…?” How had he gotten in without him noticing, or had he somehow been hiding until now?

“Maybe I should’ve said that you have something we want, not just something I want,” Liz said with a little laugh as she snaked her arms around Alistair’s waist, below the Doctor’s.

Alistair turned his body to her, effectively trapped between them now. “Something… you both want?”

“That’s what she said,” the Doctor practically purred in the other man’s ear.

Alistair shivered, and nervously swallowed. “Conspiring against me, the both of you?”

Liz laughed again. “Something like that.” Her hands moved from his waist to his face to pull him in for another deep kiss.

Now Alistair really didn’t know what to do with his hands, his mind split between grabbing for Liz and pushing away the Doctor. Instead, he ended up fisting one hand in the Doctor’s shirt behind him and leaving his other hand awkwardly in the air over Liz’s side.

It infuriated him, in a way. He’d been trained for so many situations, and had to figure out stranger ones on the fly. But this… Not one, but both of his scientific advisors, propositioning him… One of them a man, no less. An alien one, at that. He didn’t know what to do, couldn’t figure it out as quickly as he wanted to.

Alistair shuddered as Liz pulled back slightly, and the Doctor’s mouth kissed his cheek. “So, what do you think?” he whispered with a playful nudge of his nose.

“Think?” Alistair couldn’t quite think. There would be a scandal if anyone found out, but Liz had done so well before the Doctor had come into this. And the Doctor… He wouldn’t have considered it, of course. But now, with the other man’s hands slowly moving up the front of his torso and his breath tickling his neck…

“Let me have him for a bit,” the Doctor said to Liz.

Liz mock-pouted, and helped Alistair turn around. Alistair barely had a chance to breathe before the Timelord’s lips met his in a soft kiss. Then, when the Doctor deepened it, and Liz’s hands wandered over his torso, Alistair’s knees went weak for a second. He even gripped onto the Doctor’s sleeve.

A rational part of Alistair’s brain made itself known for a moment, telling him he really should stop this now, that whatever this was had gone on long enough, and he absolutely shouldn’t be allowing this. But it only lasted a moment.

“A mutual desire,” the Doctor whispered seductively.

A mutual desire, Alistair echoed in his head. He did want Liz, had known about those feelings for some time. And now… now apparently, he also wanted the Doctor. The very idea confounded him. The three of them spent much of their time together arguing and annoying each other in some way or another, almost always with him against the Doctor and Liz. Where had this come from? Had it always been there, or had Liz’s first attentions simply… opened up the possibility for more?

“You still haven’t said what you think,” Liz pointed out.

“I-I think…” Alistair cleared his throat and let out a tiny hysterical snort. How was he already so far gone? The rational part tried to answer, but was overridden. “I think… not here?”

The Doctor hummed. “That’s a fair enough request.” He thought for a moment as Liz drew Alistair to physically tease him a little. “What about that private bunkroom you’ve assigned me?”

“That’ll-“ Alistair broke into a little moan as Liz kissed along his jaw and down to his neck. “That’ll do nicely.”

The Doctor took his hand. “Then come along, then.”

Alistair had enough presence of mind to pull his hand from the Doctor’s grasp and do a quick smoothing down of his hair, in case they came across anyone on the way.

He could’ve simply not followed them out of his office. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He followed the Doctor, and Liz followed him.

The door to the private bunkroom had barely been locked behind them when Liz pushed Alistair to the bed. He managed to sit on the edge, and she got on him, straddling his thighs. The sudden forwardness of the action took him off-guard. “Miss Shaw-“

“Liz, remember?” She didn’t give him the chance to respond before kissing him hard.

The bed dipped down behind Alistair with the Doctor’s weight, and his fingers came around to start undoing the buttons of the other man’s uniform. A whimper escaped from Alistair’s throat when Liz pulled away from him to kiss the Doctor over his shoulder.

“Already getting impatient?” the Doctor teased. His hand dipped in the open front of the jumpsuit and gripped lightly through the shirt underneath. He pulled it up to get at the skin under that.

“N-no,” Alistair responded, trying to keep some illusion of dignity. But that was getting increasingly more difficult by the second. Especially once Liz’s mouth descended to his neck and the Doctor’s breath ghosted over his ear as his hand dipped between his uniform and underpants. That only called attention the heat in his groin and he bit his lip as his cock began to harden at the Doctor’s kneading through the fabric.

Alistair turned his head to the Doctor. Their noses nudged each other’s, and Alistair moved in to kiss him. He was in for it already, so he might as well initiate some of it.

“Want to mess up this hair,” Liz muttered before her hand roughly went through the head of dark hair. “Yours, too.” She quickly mussed the grey hair as well.

The Doctor chuckled, “Thank you, my dear.”

Liz reached around Alistair’s back, fisting at the jumpsuit, and grumbled in frustration, “I don’t like this uniform.”

Alistair laughed a little in her hair. “New feeling, or one you’ve always had?”

“Never liked it,” Liz clarified, moving back so she could push the offending attire off Alistair’s shoulders. The Doctor helped, and soon they had the top part bunched around his waist. “Take care of him down there, would you?” she requested.

The Doctor nodded and kissed her cheek, then slid down Alistair’s body to finish undressing the man. Liz planted her hands on Alistair’s shoulders and pushed him down, until he was flat on his back, and she hovered over him, adjusting her weight to his abdomen to give the Doctor access to what he needed. She grinned. “Somehow, I was expecting it to be more difficult to get you in this position.”

“Ah… perhaps you… you underestimate yourselves?”

“Apparently so,” the Doctor chimed in.

“Careful, Alistair, a girl could get used to this.” She descended on him with another heated kiss, her fingers quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Alistair’s hips bucked as the Doctor yanked down both his uniform and underpants together. It only took another two quick pulls to get them off. That left him in only his shirt, but Liz made fast work of that.

Alistair tried to cover up in modesty for a moment, which resulted in the teasing, “Shy, are you?” from the Doctor.

Alistair moved his knee to gently hit the Doctor. “Aren’t you two now overdressed for the situation?” he retorted.

“Nothing’s stopping you,” Liz pointed out.

He looked at her with the question in his expression. She nodded, and he pushed himself upright. His hands went to her blouse, and began unbuttoning it.

Alistair’s hands suddenly fisted in the fabric as the Doctor’s hand firmly grabbed his cock and began stroking. It took some effort to make his fingers continue their task.

“How long has it been for you?” Liz asked through a giggle.

“Never you mind,” Alistair nearly growled, pushing off her shirt and kissing her neck as his hands went around her back to undo her bra. His fingers dug into her skin as the Doctor’s tongue joined his hand on his cock. He moaned into Liz’s neck. Liz ran her fingers up and down his back.

He whimpered as the Doctor’s ministrations went away as the other man got up to undress. Liz filled the void by scooting back to his groin and starting to grind down on him.

His mostly-hard cock quickly wanted more than the feel of the fabric of her underwear under her skirt. He didn’t say so, having the understanding that he was at their whims. Instead, he kissed his way down Liz’s chest.

“I’m here,” the Doctor said, and Liz pushed Alistair down to his back again.

She then rolled off him, and the Doctor slid up beside him. “What do you think, Alistair?” he asked, his hand trailing down the other’s body to the erect cock that Alistair had again unconsciously tried to cover.

“I-I think… I think you two have a lot of… of power over me.”

“One word for it, certainly.” Liz rejoined them, now fully naked like they were.

Alistair took a moment to appreciate them physically. Liz was beautiful, slim and long-limbed. He’d always appreciated that she often wore mid-length and short skirts, but of course little would top this view of her. The way her loose reddish hair brushed over her shoulders only made the image better. The Doctor, with his handsome older face and leanly muscled body was a different sort of appreciation. It was nice to see what was under the layers of frills and velvet. He also knew the Timelord was stronger than he looked, giving a different level to it. The grey hair was starting to curl at the ends, and Alistair hoped he would let it grow out more.

Then Liz moved the Doctor’s hand on Alistair’s cock out of the way, and spread lube over it. Alistair shuddered, and the Doctor pulled him into a kiss. He could detect a hint of another taste in the man’s mouth… his own precum?

“I think you’re ready now,” Liz said, trailing her fingers up Alistair’s abdomen. She put her leg over his waist, and teased him by grinding down on him again.

Alistair threw his head back, feeling her heat. His hips bucked up and he moaned. The Doctor’s hand came down on his chest, then slid down to rest on Liz’s thigh. “I think he is,” the Timelord agreed.

Alistair could only manage a wordless moan of pleasure as Liz slowly sank down on him, sheathing him inside her. One of his hands came upon her waist, while his other snaked around the back of the Doctor’s head as the man began kissing across his collarbone.

He let her set the pace, knowing she wouldn’t have it any other way. At least, not this first time, if more of these encounters were to come.

Liz leaned over both men, putting one hand on Alistair’s chest and the other on the Doctor’s shoulder. “What a position,” she said with a grin.

Alistair nodded, and thrust his hips in time with her motions. The Doctor kissed him again, before rising up to kiss Liz. Then he moved to behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and started kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulders.

“What a sight…” Alistair breathed. And then the Doctor made direct eye contact with him, his mouth still on Liz’s shoulder, and his breath hitched. These two… this maddening pair.

Liz bent all the way over, and took Alistair’s face in her hands. Her hair tickled his cheeks. “You feel so good,” she commented.

“So do you,” Alistair responded, his back squirming as they found a very good spot together.

The Doctor maneuvered to Alistair’s side, and the scientist pair alternated claiming Alistair’s mouth with their own. The larger pair of hands wandered over his body.

A couple minutes more, and he felt close. But Liz seemed to sense it, and said, “Oh, not yet,” before she got off him.

But before he could protest, the Doctor pulled him upright and asked, “How do you want me?”

“Want you…?” It took Alistair a moment to come down enough from the high to really consider the question. His cock twitched, needing more. Did he have this right, that the Doctor was simply offering himself to him? The proud, sometimes insufferable man was letting him decide how he wanted him?

“You do have a choice in the matter,” Liz affirmed with a little laugh at Alistair’s silence.

Alistair shook his head. “Right, of course. I mean…”

“Let me make this easy for you, then.” The Doctor laid down on his back, head propped up on the pillows. He grinned up at the other man, and raised his hand to trail down Alistair’s side.

Alistair’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. He looked up and down the Timelord’s body, his gaze lingering over the erect cock. He wanted that inside him, and where had that thought come from? Perhaps next time, though, because right now his cock wanted to be inside the other man. “I want to see your face,” he decided.

“Good, because I rather wanted to see yours,” the Doctor agreed.

Liz’s hand came down on Alistair’s cock with a little more lube on it. Alistair gently shooed her hand away to stroke himself a few times. Then he asked, “Ah… do I need to… to prepare you?”

The Doctor’s grin widened, and he shook his head. “I’ve been ready for you, my dear Alistair.”

That was all the encouragement Alistair needed. He moved into proper position and the Doctor hooked his legs around the other’s waist. Alistair slowly pressed in, relishing the sensation like he had with Liz. He relished in the little shaky breath from the Timelord, and Alistair dropped his head down as he sheathed fully.

He raised his head at Liz kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around him, her hands splaying over his chest. The Doctor’s fingers ghosted up and down his thigh in anticipation.

The first several thrusts Alistair stayed upright, watching the Doctor’s face as Liz kissed at his neck. Then he dropped down halfway to one elbow to get closer to the other man. Liz followed him, keeping up her ministrations.

“How long have you wanted this?” Alistair asked.

“Now that would be telling,” the Doctor responded, craning his neck up for a needy kiss.

Alistair gave it to him. He felt Liz’s hand go between his and the Doctor’s bodies, and wrap around the Timelord’s cock. Alistair added his free hand to it, as well, and the Doctor let out a high-pitched keen of delight. Alistair felt Liz’s other hand dip down to her crotch to continue on with herself.

This was downright intoxicating, the Doctor underneath him, Liz at his back, all three finding so much satisfaction and pleasure with each other.

Alistair felt a near-unbearable heat in his groin, and knew he was close once again. “Doctor, L-Liz…” He pulled out, and Liz’s hand wrapped around his cock to finish him off. It only took a few more strokes, and his seed shot out onto the Doctor’s abdomen. Liz cried out behind him and lightly bit Alistair’s shoulder.

“I knew he’d like it,” Liz purred to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, then bit his lip through his orgasm. And when he was spent, Alistair lifted his hand to look at the mess on it.

The trio breathed heavily together, “Damn…” Alistair said quietly as he stared down at the bliss and slow blinks on the handsome face below him.

The Doctor and Liz chuckled. “Indeed,” the woman agreed.

Liz held onto Alistair again, and brought him down with her as she laid down. Alistair wiped his hand on the sheets before settling on his back between the other two.

He glanced between them, and stated, “Absolutely maddening, the pair of you.” He wrapped his arm around Liz as she snuggled up close to him.

The Doctor propped himself up on his side, staring at the other two for a moment. His fingers absentmindedly traced over Alistair’s torso. “Perhaps we are,” he smiled affectionately. He ran his fingers through the dark sweat-dampened hair before settling his head on the pillow. He threw his arm over Alistair’s waist and scooted as close as he could get. Alistair placed a light kiss to the Doctor’s forehead before putting his arm around him.

Whatever might come of tonight, Alistair knew he wanted more, wanted this again. He chuckled softly to himself, “Mutual desire, indeed.”


End file.
